


Nomadic Rain

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Trans Baraka, Trans Characters, Trans Rain (Mortal Kombat), Trans character topping trans character, mild strength kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Baraka and Rain enjoy an intimate moment





	Nomadic Rain

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Baraka/Rain, mlm smut, trans Baraka, trans Rain, oral sex, handjob (briefly), rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, strap ons, trans character topping trans character
> 
> Request for Baraka/Rain ripped from the one-shot collectiong

“Almost done?”

Even if he was half-god, Rain’s skin would still get shredded if Baraka’s nails pressed down against it with any force. Baraka put the nail clippers down and admired his nails, now close clipped though with how fast Tarkatan blades, teeth and talons usually regrew, they would probably be back by morning. But that was fine, they would just need tonight in this little hidey house they were borrowing from some of Mileena’s supporters.

“Thank you,” Rain said after examining Baraka’s nails himself.

“None needed,” Baraka gruffed out.

With the one thing out of several things that would make what was going to happen next taken care of, Rain stood a bit straighter to start undressing Baraka. It seemed like a romantic gesture that Rain could do for him. The big man seemed to like it, based on those slit pupils widening quite a bit as Rain sensually (he hoped) and slowly started to make the man the man bare . Untying and unfastening the belt, leaning forward to mouth and kiss at Baraka’s strong neck. Slide the straps of his loose shirt carefully over the spines on his shoulders while moving up to nibble and kiss at his ears. Tug down on his pants until they could fall with gravity and pool around his ankles. Tug down his underwear and do the same.

Baraka trilled softly as Rain mouthed along his jaw, nipping and kissing and sucking on the rough skin softly, hands on Baraka’s hips for a moment as he leaned the man into the bedframe.

“Anything I should know before I touch you?” Rain murmured against Baraka’s skin.

“Other than I want to show off the might of a Tarkatan?”

Rain shuddered at the thought, ached for it.

“Besides that. I don’t want to fumble and make you uncomfortable by doing something upsetting,” Rain said before dragging his tongue along Baraka’s jaw.

Baraka grumbled.

“I use no terms for below.”

“May I touch you there though?”

“Yes.”

So carefully, Rain sunk to his knees, hands running over Baraka’s muscular thighs to admire the strength and power in the thick cords of muscle, before licking his lips as he admiring what Baraka was offering him.

There was already a obvious flush of blood, the skin darkened with it and flushed out fully. Carefully Baraka parted him, to feel the heat of the man on his fingers, to feel the wet the man was. A certain thrill ran up and down Rain’s spine at sight and feeling of the man already being so aroused already. For the man to ache for him like he ached for Baraka… Rain blushed hard and knew that the blush would not leave him for many hours.

Carefully, Rain mapped the man’s anatomy out, feeling and stroking and peppering gentle and explorative touches that had the man growling and groaning and rolling his hips minutely against Rain’s hand. The man was also leaking more and more clear cum down his handsome muscular thighs. It made Rain’s mouth water at the sight… so he leaned forward, pressing his tongue to a delicious bitter pearl of the stuff and licking upwards, just shy of the source. Pulling back, Rain swallowed as he looked up at Baraka, seeing the man’s blow wide eyes and heaving chest as he watched with intent. So Rain did it again, lapping up another trail, this time his tongue brushing against where Baraka was hottest.

“Get up here,” Baraka gruffed out.

Fluidly rising, while licking the taste slowly from his lips, Baraka very eagerly tugging Rain up quicker up onto his feet. That long tongue was out in a second and lapping at his lips, Rain groaning as he was tasted.

“Tell me... how to touch you… the terms…” Baraka huffed between tastes before relenting and pulling his tongue back.

“I use masculine ones. So…” Rain lowered his eyelids and gave the man his best smolder, “How do you plan on showing off the might of a Tarkatan?”

A small growl was the only warning Rain got before Baraka was manhandling them into each other’s positions. He chuckled fondly before Baraka’s teeth parted and that tongue was lulling out to taste his skin in hot strokes as the other man briskly and hungrily undressed him, taking things off with surprising speed and dexterity without ruining the purple and gold garments. It made Rain needily roll his hips towards the man, aching and hot and needy and wanting more despite how soon it was. Gods above, he was not even undressed all the way!

Once he was bare, Baraka’s hand was slipping between his legs, fingers working over him and driving several needy noises out of his chest as Baraka stroked him quickly and roughly. The deep rumbling purr that came out of Baraka’s chest made Rain shudder as the man kept tasting his skin with slow and sensual strokes of his tongue and rubbing his rough hand against Rain, quickly making him wet and ache so sharply it was growing hard to breathe.

“So soon?” Baraka chuckled when Rain started bucking against his hand feverishly.

“Silence,” Rain weakly managed. “Show me your might, Baraka.”

Baraka mournfully pulled his hand away, slyly licking at his wet fingers and making Rain ache for more, before giving Rain a pointed nudge to get on the bed. Rain crawled in and got on his belly at Baraka filled with their bags, watching him until he pulled out what they needed before biting his lip as the man crawled into bed with him. He turned his head to focus on grabbing a pillow and drawing it close to his chest as Baraka knocked his thighs apart to make room for himself there.

“The back then?”

“Yes.”

Calloused and scar hands squeezed his ass appreciatively, digging fingers in, before parting of him to look at what he had to offer. Must have looked good because Rain felt hot breath before feeling Baraka’s hotter tongue drag along him. A terrible weak noise escaped him as Baraka started taking his time, dragging his tongue in broad and wide strokes, teasing and taunting his hole while strong hands gripped his hips and kept him still for the tasting.

“Where… did you learn this…”

Baraka ignored him in favor of continuing to feast upon him, using strong hands to part him a bit better though not increasing the speed or strength of his tongue. Rain melted underneath the attention, every muscle except those along his pelvis, going lax as he got drawn into the steady rhythm of Baraka’s tongue on him. Only the occasional moan escaped the soft and wet sound of his being eaten out, and sometimes marked with Baraka’s pleased purring.

“B-Baraka…” He weakly moaned.

Perhaps spurred, Baraka mournfully pulled his tongue away and sat up between Rain’s thighs, moving around for a second and then a hand reappearing to part him enough for a slippery finger to press against his ass. It had only to rub a moment before it could sink in, Rain already loose and languid from Baraka’s earlier attentions and desperate for stronger stimuli.

And stronger stimuli it was, quickly thrusting in and out of him, quickly trying to stretch him and work him open. Perhaps Baraka’s patience had snapped, but Rain quite enjoyed the strong sensations of Baraka’s finger thrusting in and out of him, brisk and quick without shying towards pain but making him keenly feel it. He started clenching around that finger, trying to chase his growing pleasure, panting and moaning softly into the pillow. A second finger soon followed suit, sliding into his tightness, pushing and pulling in and out to loosen him up.

Baraka’s tongue lapped at the back of his heated neck, purring when Rain moaned again.

“Good?”

“Very.”

Baraka took his time opening Rain up with two fingers, thrusting them in and out, scissoring, poking and prodding to find any sensitive spots inside of him. When the slick grew too thin, Baraka generously added more, until the sound of his fingers inside of Rain made lewd wet squelching sounds that had Rain clenching his thighs tight and feeling quite heated and wet between his thighs. He felt like he was getting close and he was not really sure if he could get more than one out of himself but gods be damned Baraka was stoking his lust hotter than it had ever been with any other partner.

Baraka slowed his fingers and then pulled them out slowly, briefly leaving Rain panting and moaning and hot and wound up to fetch what they needed before quickly getting back in bed. There was some shuffling behind him, the sound of buckles being undone and redone. And then one hand was cupping up and then parting him, the blunt head of something slicked and cool pressing against his ass, and then sinking it and pushing a low, lustful strained sound from the depths of Rain’s chest. Several weak and needy sounds escaped Rain as Baraka slowly sank into his body, stretching him in a way that was different than his fingers.

And already wound up, Rain let out a extremely embarrassing mewling moan as he came, clenching down and shaking apart underneath the man as pleasure burst in his lower belly. Baraka stilled, remaining where he was, as Rain shuddered and clenched and shook before collapsing into the bed.

“... Are you well?”

“Y-yes… keep going,” Rain grunted, rocking his hips back into the man as the need and want kept burning strong, needing more.

So Baraka did, pushing down all the way to the base, planted deep. He stayed there for a moment to let Rain get adjusted before pulling out a bit and pushing back in. From there, Baraka started a rhythm, pushing and pulling out a bit more, a bit faster, with a bit more force. Gradually building up Rain to something more, letting Rain’s orgasm ease out before starting to build to another, Rain moaning into the sheets.

Rain felt like he was coming undone with each roll of Baraka’s hips into him.

The big Tarkatan was above him, arms planted firmly on either side of Rain’s torso and pressed firmly against Rain’s sides, so tight that he felt each time Barak’s wrists clenched. The bigger man was alternating between languid and slow rolls of his hips and jerking jackhammering thrusts, keeping Rain at the edge of freely orgasming again but still drowning in pleasure. Rain could also hear Baraka’s quiet grunting and groaning and moaning above him and it was making him hotter and needier for more.

For his part, Rain was clutching a pillow and breathing in stutters and and small gasps, unable to form much else because he was nothing but a hot and noodly and boneless mess that was slipping further and further into deeper and deeper bliss. His thighs clenched up when Baraka hit something just right, feeling his lust fanned more. In response, Baraka slowed his thrusts, just minutely rolling of his hips that teasingly pulled Rain’s second peak away and just further drowned him.

“Do I still have you?” Baraka panted above him, never ceasing the movement of his hips.

“Yeessss,” Rain managed.

“Good,” Baraka happily purred.

And the pace increased in both speed and force, Rain moaning loudly as the pleasure jumped. Baraka purred from his reaction, still thrusting hard and fast, hands finding Rains and twining their fingers together. The deeply romantic gesture would be appreciated later when Rain could think of anything other then the fact was that he was about to cum again and wailing his pleasures and the man’s name into the sheets.

Baraka’s hands yanked him back onto him, pulling him quickly back down to the base and he came, going dead silent as he shook and clenched and spent himself wetly between his thighs, making a terrible mess. Baraka pressed his forehead between Rain’s shoulderblades and growled low, keeping still as the two of them rode out their respective orgasms as pleasure wracked their bodies. And when they started coming down, they collapsed in a tangle of spent limbs, panting and breathing heavily.

It took several seconds for Rain to start thinking clearly again. He was a very content, loose and languid mess and his thighs hurt and so did his toes but gods above it was a feeling that he adored. And Baraka was curled against his back, purring softly and happily between labored breaths, nuzzled at the sweaty skin of his back carefully.

Their hands were still entwined. Rain squeezed his fingers and thus Baraka’s hand, sighing quite contently.

After a moment, Baraka gingerly pulled his hips back to pull the toy out of Rain, hands mournfully leaving Rain’s to take the toy off and set it aside. But then he was back, comfortably spooning Rain and purring very loudly and very happily. Rain twined their hands again, smiling to himself and settling into Baraka’s embrace.


End file.
